Death's tasks
by Abyss the Hedgehog
Summary: While not serving Dracula, Death has other duties to do... And showing poor souls way to Heavens counts like one of them.   Forgive me my bad English... Oh, and it's my first ff in this language. Starring Death and Sekai as main characters.


**I do not own any of the characters, but Heaven's vision is a heavily modified Bleedman's version. And please, forgive me my bad English**.

Skeletal figure in black coat was tapping its fingers on wooden table.

The Governer of the End of Living Things (Simply Death for friends or just as abbreviation) was annoyed. His master and closest friend, Lord Dracula, was obliterated once again by this pesky Belmonts.

Once again.

How many times his lord was defeated by some damned protagonists? Death had problems with counting them. Belmonts, Dracula's treacherous son Alucard, this fanatic from Ecclesia called Shanoa… And all this people somehow found the way to get rid of him, Shinigami. And now, Death was summoned by God in order to help other "Grim Reapers" in their work.

TGotEoLT looked on little boy-like figure in blue hoodie and blue trousers that was playing on PSP.

Grim Jr, one of the "Grim Reapers", responsible for taking down souls of toddlers and teens. Son of original Grim Reaper, called also Grim. Bad-tempered, but ridiculously cheerful and – if this fact wasn't strange enough – he managed to save his brown hair.

How in the world he managed to do such thing? Death was always curious about that, but was too busy to wonder about such stupid details. Now TGotEoLT was pondering.

In the past, his services were needed only when a certain soul died in some horrible way or was incredibly famous. During 10 years, Death has been on Plains of Void (Place, where the souls were departed after their demise) only once: After Michael Jackson, so no wonder he was surprised when he get a call from God's right hand, Saemiel.

"This is Death speaking…" he said quietly. "Oh, Mr. Saemiel… Soul? I see. Who? Wait, what?" Death gasped, surprised. "Oh no, no, no, no! I'm not some lowly Reaper, my angelic friend! Who do you think you are that you… Ah…" TGotEoLT calmed down. "I see… But let me get this straight: Seventeen-year old schoolgirl? You cannot be serious… Oh well, your orders will be carried out, Sparky. Yes, I hope you too would have good day. _Adieu_", Death disconnected his call and caught his trusty scythe.

"Yo, old man", Grim Jr. said. "You're going somewhere?"

"Yes, young one", Death answered. "Oh, and by the way, in order to defeat Commander Decker, you need to ram your car into his. That is what you get when you play Hungarian version."

"Oh, thanks, oldie!" Young Reaper smiled cheerfully and returned to his game. Death shook his skull, tired of explaining some elementary things.

* * *

Darkness. "Plains of Void" was named like that for a reason: There was absolutely nothing, except wandering souls, cemetery hyenas (Very annoying demons that were able to actually DESTROY soul permanently), several Light Fields (places where the souls was appearing)… And that's all. Nothing more… They would think that aren't Heavens… But it wasn't Death's business.

He had some duties to do: Find this schoolgirl, introduce himself and listen to very irritating monologue. Almost everyone had at least two-minute long speech full of whining… But again, Death wasn't interested in someone's past. Then he had leaded this poor guy into Stairs to Heaven(better option) or Heaven's Prison(worse option) and… That was pretty much it.

TGotEoLT growled at some cemetery hyena, causing it to run away in panic, than he resumed his trip into certain place. Once again his cell ringed. Death looked at it and purred disapprovingly: Saemiel.

"This is Death speaki… Wait, what? Got it, I'm on my way!" Reaper almost screamed to the phone and than rushed through the darkness.

"Blasted hyenas…" he thought, preparing his scythe for slash fest.

* * *

"We cannot hold them much longer!" The masculine voice said.

"But I cannot leave you two alone!" Other voice, the feminine one, responded desperately.

"Young lady, you're speaking to pros. Now get going!" The third voice, another masculine one, growled fiercely.

"Are you…"

"Yes, we are!"

"Optical Shot!" First voice screamed loudly and just a second later the third voice growled: "Magic Claw!"

Footsteps. Death was hearing them very correctly. "Looks like someone is running…" he was thinking when suddenly he bumped with someone. Irritation flashed on his "face" and then… He realized that this "special" soul is right in front of him.

To be continued…


End file.
